Where you end, is where I begin
by Trafdelux
Summary: "Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me demanderai ce que je lui dirais si je pouvais lui parler une dernière fois, que je donnerai tout pour entendre sa voix derrière mon épaule et qu'il me traite de tous les noms..." Alternance : POV H/POV D- (D'un chapitre sur l'autre ou dans le même chapitre.)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour!** **Voilà une nouvelle petite fic intitulée: Where you end is where I begin (en bon français : Où tu termines, je commence)**

 **C'est un peu tristoune au début, bon OK beaucoup mais la suite et de plus en plus joyeuse :p (normalement)**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Petite précision, après je m'en vais, ce premier chapitre et le deuxième qui devrait être posté dans la journée, forment en faite un seul chapitre voila voila :)**

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Harry.**

 **Where you end, is where I begin.**

Harry se releva, tremblant, la force qu'il avait mit pour lancer l'ultime sort à Voldemort l'avait propulsé à terre. Les cendres du Mage noir s'envolaient sans bruit autour de lui. Quelques mangemorts qui s'étaient ralliés a la dernière minute au bien ,dont les parents Malfoy, restaient dans la cours comme pétrifiés. Alors c'était ainsi que cela se terminait, toute cette lutte, toutes ces pertes, tout cela était réellement terminé?

Sa respiration était saccadée, sa poitrine le faisait souffrir il luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Encore une fois il avait échappé à la mort, alors que trop de personnes étaient mortes pour lui, pour la cause. A commencer par ses parents, sa mère qui s'était jeté entre lui et Voldemort la première fois. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Lavande Brown et tant d'autres... Les fantômes de cette guerre ne le quittaient pas. Avant de s'endormir durant la guerre, il répétait chaque nom, se rappelait de chaque personne, et la liste devenait de plus en plus longue. Maintenant, tout allait s'arrêter. Le garçon qui a survécu était devenu, le garçon qui a vaincu.

Ses yeux étaient secs, pourtant il ressentait une terrible envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin et de pleurer comme un gamin. Au lieu de cela, il rejoignit le château. Les corps jonchaient le sol, les vivants les transportaient sur des brancards et aidaient les blesser à se traîner dans la grande salle. Harry croisa Mimi Geignarde qui était sorti de ses toilettes. Même elle avait changé, elle ne vola pas contre lui en chuintant des obscénités, elle se contenta de rester à distance et de lui faire un petit signe de tête avant de repartir en flottant doucement vers la grande salle. L'atmosphère, bien que plus légère qu'une dizaine de minutes auparavant, était pesante. En passant la grande porte défoncée du château, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, il allait devoir affronter les regards, la peine, supporter les félicitations et consoler les endeuillés avant de pleurer ses propres pertes.

Il fit un pas, puis deux, avant de trébucher. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur un bras. Un corps oublié. Il s'agenouilla lentement, retint un gémissement et ferma douloureusement les yeux en reconnaissant la chevalière des Malfoy à la main pale du cadavre. Draco...

Non pas lui, pas sa Némésis! Il avait perdu un grand nombre de piliers, et il fallait que cette putain guerre lui enlève son repère?! Au moins avec Malfoy fils, les choses étaient réglées, il savait que quand ils se croisaient cela se solderait par une engueulade, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que là, le blond ne dirait plus rien. Harry serra sa main dans la sienne, comme un dernier au revoir, ce geste qu'il lui avait refusé en première année. A cette époque cela aurait signifié une alliance, maintenant c'était une marque de respect, de reconnaissance. Le brun relâcha la main inerte avant de se relever, déterminé. Il fallait que ses parents sachent. Au moins sa mère.

En sortant du château, il lui sembla sentir une présence, il détourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Personne. Il s'avança parmi les gravas de la cours. En comprenant que le Survivant venait vers eux, les Malfoy se guindèrent. Harry s'arrêta en face d'eux. Narcissa esquissa un sourire, semblant le féliciter.

-Mr Potter, _commença Lucius._

Harry le coupa, en baissant les yeux. Le sourire de la mère de Draco se fana.

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose.

-Nous avons à parler en effet, _reprit le patriarche._

Le brun secoua la tête, et Narcissa posa une main sur le bras de son mari, le regard fixé sur Potter.

-Laisse le parler, Lucius. _Coupa la blonde._

 _-_ Mr Malfoy, Madame Malfoy, je le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Draco. Souffla Harry, la voix grave.

Voila c'était dit, et cela rendait la chose encore plus réelle. Les genoux de Narcissa ployèrent sous le choc, Lucius la retint fermement par l'épaule alors qu'elle commençait à suffoquer. Ce qu'il pouvait être digne. Ou sans cœur? Non, Lucius Malfoy aimait son fils, Harry le vit à sa main qui tremblait autour de sa baguette. Il devait faire un effort surhumain pour empêcher sa magie d'exploser.

Brusquement, Narcissa se détacha de l'étreinte de son mari et agrippa les épaules du brun, celui ci serra les dents en sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du siens, ses yeux brillaient violemment, elle perdit le contrôle comme toute mère venant de perdre son enfant. Elle se mit à secouer le brun.

-Vous m'aviez assurer qu'il était vivant! Vous me l'aviez promis! Je vous ai demandé et vous acquiescé! _L'accusa-t-elle avec colère, sa voix était tintée de rage et d'incompréhension alors que ses yeux trahissaient son infinie douleur._

Harry savait que n'importe quelle réponse qu'il donnerait ne ferait que renforcer sa fureur. Il se contenta de la laisser exprimer sa tristesse.

-Vous êtes égoïste! Le pire petit égoïste que je n'ai jamais rencontré, vous êtes pire que _lui_!

Lucius et Harry tressaillirent en même temps, la référence au Seigneur des Ténèbres était très clair. Le plus âgé s'avança pour tenter de retenir sa femme. Celle ci frappait maintenant sur la poitrine de Potter qui attrapa ses coudes, la laissant se défouler contre lui.

-Pourquoi?! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi?! _criait Narcissa, avant que sa tête ne tombe sur l'épaule d'Harry en continuant de murmurer_ Pourquoi...

Ces mots ne lui étaient plus adressé, elle s'adressait maintenant au ciel, à Merlin, pourquoi lui avait-il enlever son fils. Voir Narcissa Malfoy perdre son sang froid était déjà impressionnant, mais la sentir faible et apeurée dans ses bras, cela lui brisait le cœur.

Lucius décolla doucement sa femme des bras du jeune homme et elle vint se blottir contre lui, tremblante.

-Je suis désolé, _murmura le brun._

Harry l'était vraiment. La perte d'un enfant était quelque chose d'affreux et d'impensable. On ne pouvait comprendre ce que cela faisait ressentir. Malgré lui, Harry se sentait concerné par cette abominable nouvelle. Draco allait ,certes, lui manquer moitié moins qu'il allait manqué ses parents mais il allait tout de même lui manquer. Beaucoup. Il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte à quel point.

* * *

Voili voilu mes lapins ;)

j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu, si oui ou même si non n'hésitez pas a me le dire, ça fait tellement plaisir tant que c'est constructif bien sur! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Where you end, is where I begin.**

 **Partie 2: Draco.**

C'était vraiment, vraiment pas passé loin. L'Avada de Bellatrix l'avait frôlé, il l'avait sentit vibrer juste sous son nez avant de se jeter en arrière. Cette idiote n'avait pas vu que cela ne l'avait pas touché, car elle affichait un sourire diabolique et ricanait. Soudain tout devint calme, puis un cri déchirant de sa tante lui parvint alors que son bras droit picotait dangereusement.

-Non! Pas ça!

Rodulphus Lestrange transplana à coté d'elle.

-Bella, il est mort, ne traînons pas ici!

Potter avait réussit! Mère avait eu raison de les convaincre, lui et son père, de se rallier au bien. Draco émergea de derrière une colonne, à coté de la grande porte. Potter entra au même moment. Très pâle le Potty.

-Alors ça fait quoi d'être un héros? _l'interpella Draco, toujours cynique alors que le survivant avançait vers la grande salle._

Pas de réponse.

-Eh Potter!

Le concerné lui tourna le dos et s'agenouilla sur le sol devant un cadavre, un couinement se fit entendre. Le mort était caché par le corps de Potter, il le vit juste lui serrer la main.

-Potter.

Il se releva mais ne vint toujours pas vers lui. Au lieu de ça, le brun se dirigea vers la cours. Outré par son attitude -ce n'était pas parce que la guerre était fini que leur petite guerre, à tous les deux, s'arrêtait- Draco le suivit, sans prêter attention au cadavre, il y en avait eu tellement...

-Potter! Regarde moi! Potter!

Harry s'arrêta et tourna la tête sur le coté, et jeta un œil derrière lui. Enfin! Seulement le brun se détourna et continua sa route.

-Petit con, _grommela Draco dans sa barbe,_ tu ne m'ignorera pas longtemps c'est moi qui te le dis!

Le blond suivit le brun à travers les ruines et tiqua lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers ses parents.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou... murmura t-il.

Il fit un signe à sa mère, celle ci sourit. Il lui sourit en retour, mais elle ne lui fit pas de geste pour s'approcher de lui, elle semblait en fait sourire à Potter. Pourquoi semblait-elle inquiète comme ça? Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas? Son père n'avait jamais été démonstratif, mais sa mère c'était autre chose! Pourquoi agissaient ils tous comme si il était invisible?! Il hésita à gesticuler comme un cinglé, mais il se ravisa en se disant que si il faisait ça, ses parents l'ignoreraient pour de bon et pour toujours. A la place, il se concentra sur ce que disait Potter.

\- Mr Malfoy, Madame Malfoy, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Draco.

Comment?! Arrête tes conneries Potter! Tu es peut-être trop stupide pour te rendre compte que je suis là, derrière toi, mais je doute que mes parents le soient autant!

-Mère, je t'avais bien dis qu'il avait été bercé trop près du mur, je ne t'ai pas men..., la réplique acerbe du blond s'arrêta là.

Sa mère tremblait de tout ses membres et son père la soutenait comme il pouvait contre lui. Ce n'était pas possible... Quelqu'un avait du lui jeter un sort d'invisibilité! C'était une mauvaise blague! N'est ce pas...?

Il allait leur prouver, il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche mais ne la trouva pas. Sa baguette ne quittait jamais sa poche... Et si... Terrifié, Draco remonta sa manche droite, plus de marque des Ténèbres. _Laisse le Draco, il est mort. Quand un mangemort marqué n'a plus sa marque, c'est que tout espoir est définitivement perdu._ C'était les mots de son père, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés près du corps de Severus. Draco s'était jeté sur lui et avait essayé de le réanimer. Avec sa froideur habituelle, Lucius avait soulevé la manche de Snape vierge de toute marque.

Non... Le blond revint à lui, alors que sa mère criait et frappait Potter. Le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

-Je suis désolé. _Murmura Potter en baissant les yeux, alors que son père reprenait sa mère dans ses bras._

Le brun recula d'un pas avant de retourner vers le château. Draco, pétrifié, resta figé devant ses parents.

-Mère! Maman! Je ne suis pas mort! Je ne peux pas être mort!

Les sanglots de celle ci se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants et s'étouffaient tant bien que mal dans la cape de Lucius qui avait enlacé Narcissa, la serrant fort, il avait posé son menton sur le haut de son crane, les yeux fortement fermés. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses parents ainsi, il aurait pensé ne même pas voir ça avant de mourir. Sa gorge se serra, il **était** mort.

Voir sa mère ainsi lui retournait le ventre, mais soudain il se retrouva au coté de Potter qui allait passer la grande porte. Il vit ses parents de loin, toujours enlacés. Il se mit a courir vers eux et se fit ramener au Survivant, juste quand il allait les atteindre.

-Oh super, vraiment génial! En plus d'être mort, je me retrouve relié a toi! grommela Draco.

Au même moment, Harry s'arrêta. Le blond suivit son regard et tomba sur son propre corps inerte. Il déglutit difficilement, et fut pris d'une puissante envie de vomir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'être cynique par rapport à sa mort. A coté de lui, Potter soupira.

-Oh je t'en pris Potter ne me fais pas le coup de la pitié!

Comme si il avait entendu, Harry se détourna et se rendit dans la grande salle. En chemin ils croisèrent Mimi Geignarde qui adressa un sourire à Draco. Au moins elle le voyait... Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté que quand il sentit un tiraillement au niveau du nombril: Potter avait continué d'avancer. Il se dirigeait vers Granger et Draco fut bien obligé de suivre le brun.

En voyant la mine d'Harry, la jeune fille se précipita vers lui. Elle l'enlaça brièvement.

-Malfoy est mort.

* * *

Voila pour la partie Draco... Le prochain chapitre sera plus long je vous promet! Je suis inspirée c'est fou! Ces "deux" chapitres sont cadeaux puisqu'ils se suivent mais je publierai chaque mercredi, voila voila bisous mes lapins!

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez svp ;)


	3. Chapter 3: chapitre 2

Bonjour! Comment va? Voila la suite, c'est un petit chapitre je sais mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **Where you end, is where I begin.**

Chapitre 2: POV Harry

-Malfoy est mort.

Sa voix était restée ferme et froide, mais ses yeux brillaient. Hermione pâlit, sans rien dire, et elle se contenta de baisser les yeux sur la blessure au bras du survivant. Elle l'emmena vers une civière où elle le força à s'asseoir. La brune attrapa une compresse et l'appliqua sur l'entaille afin d'arrêter le sang qui continuait de s'en écouler. Harry ne disait rien, il se laissait faire et, chose très rare, sans protester. Hermione sutura la plaie d'un coup de baguette et planta enfin ses prunelles dans les yeux du Survivant.

Celui ci évita précautionneusement son regard. Il entendit la jeune femme soupirer avant de prendre la parole.

-Harry...

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, une horde de sorciers: élèves, professeurs, combattants et même ces rapaces de journalistes, s'abattit sur le brun. Comme il l'avait prédit, ces derniers le bombardèrent de questions, de félicitations. Il se força à leur offrir de braves sourires, mais cela lui écorchait la bouche tant ces rictus sonnaient faux. Les questionnements glissaient sur lui, il hochait la tête sans vraiment savoir à quoi il répondait. Ses mains aussi serraient toutes ses poignes avides, au hasard. Le jeune homme venait de passer en mode automatique.

Son esprit était loin de là. Il pensait aux morts, à un mort en particulier. Il en gardait un goût amer sur la langue. Draco Malfoy était mort. Une brusque panique l'envahit à l'en étouffer, et tout à coup la foule grandissante qui se pressait autour de lui l'oppressa. Il se leva et sans écouter les protestations ou les murmures d'incrédulités, il se dégagea violemment des quelques mains qui voulaient encore le retenir, et s'enfuit de la grande salle.

Ne sachant où aller, il continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus les appels de ses camarades. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il s'adossa a un mur et lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas, pas pour lui. Pourquoi sa mort le touchait-elle autant? Il ne comprenait pas. Enfin si, il commençait à comprendre mais refusait farouchement de se rendre à l'évidence. Le brun se laissa glisser le long du mur et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, essayant d'éradiquer toute once de panique en lui, la guerre était enfin terminée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry ne savait plus si il avait envie de retourner à son dortoir ou rester là à déambuler ainsi dans les couloirs sombres et détruits de l'école.

Toutefois la solution la plus sage semblait être de rentrer à la salle commune, là au moins il serait à l'abris des journalistes et ne risquait pas d'en croiser un au détour d'un couloir comme cela lui été arrivé quelques minutes auparavant. En soupirant il monta les escaliers, il avait des picotements dans les mains, tout comme quand il avait concentré sa magie afin de contre-attaquer au sort de Voldemort. Il se doutait bien que sa magie n'allait pas se calmer comme cela mais il ressentait quelque chose d'autre. C'était comme si il était imprégné d'une autre magie en plus de la sienne.

Le brun secoua la tête, impossible.

Il y a longtemps, Hermione lui avait parlé des partages magiques, autrement appelés liens ou transfères, entre deux sorciers ou sorcière si les personnes étaient extrêmement connectées. Et Harry n'avait jamais partagé une telle complicité avec quelqu'un. A part peut-être Ron ou Hermione, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient à proximité. Non cela devait être un vestige de l'affrontement.

Comme il pensait, il venait d'arriver au portrait de la grosse dame. Celle ci, qui avait fuit pendant la bataille, se tenait là, dans son cadre, et toisait Harry avec admiration et reconnaissance.

Il souffla le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle. Quelques Gryffondors s'y trouvaient, la majeure partie était des premières années encore terrifiés. Quand ils virent le _Grand Harry Potter_ entrer, ils retinrent leur souffle. Seamus descendait les marches au même moment, la tête enroulées dans un bandage. Il se figea quelques instant avant de s'approcher et de serrer Harry dans ses bras. Cette rapide étreinte lui transmit toute la gratitude du jeune homme envers lui. Finnigan lui fit un bref sourire avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Harry ne regarda pas les autres élèves présents de peur que s'il le faisait, ils ne l'attrapent et le séquestrent pour une séance de questions auxquelles il ne se sentait pas encore capables de répondre et fonça a l'étage.

En voyant son lit, il ressentit une profonde lassitude et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. On ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il s'endormit rapidement, comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

 _Sortant de l'ombre, une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avança vers une silhouette brune. Une main pale se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il reconnu Draco. Le blond sourit faiblement, semblant fatigué. Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans rien dire. Une sorte de conversation muette se jouait entre eux, par le regard, par leur peau qui se touchaient. Draco, qui au début était bien réel, commençait à disparaître, comme si il s'effaçait dans le temps. Le contact électrisant sur son épaule, qui était déjà source de chaleur, le brûlait presque à présent. Plus le blond s'effaçait plus la chaleur augmentait, tout comme la magie autour d'eux, formant des arabesques dorées et argentées. Leur deux auras semblèrent fusionner un instant avant qu'elles ne se séparent. Puis Draco disparut tout à fait, laissant Potter seul dans l'immense obscurité._

Harry ouvrit les yeux, immobile. Étrange... Très étrange...

Il se reprit en entendant le loquet de la porte. Il se retourna sur le lit et fut déconcerté en voyant Ron le visage crispé suivit d'Hermione et des autres garçons de leur année. Il interrogea le roux du regard et celui ci lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule tremblant avant de détourner les yeux et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Un long cris monta de la pièce. Harry sauta sur ses pieds. Il bouscula Neville pour aller réconforter son meilleur ami.

-Non Harry n'y vas pas. _Avertit le jeune homme en le retenant par le bras._

\- Laisse moi, je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un! _Répondît Harry un peu plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

\- Mais Ginny n'est pas morte! _Intervint Dean._

Cessant de se débattre, Harry se retourna vers Dean, apeuré.

-Quelque chose est arrivé à Ginny?!

-Le sort que Bellatrix lui a lancé avant que Molly ne la tue, l'a gravement affectée, _expliqua Hermione_ , malgré le fait que Gin' ai contré l'Avada avec un Protego elle...

\- Où est-elle? _La coupa le Survivant_.

Il avait totalement oublié son rêve concernant le blond tant son esprit était entré en frénésie lorsqu'il avait su Ginny blessée. Cependant un sentiment paradoxale le secoua, au même temps que sa grande inquiétude, il ressentit une profonde amertume fourmiller dans sa poitrine qui disparue quasiment immédiatement. Il secoua la tête avant de se rendre où la jeune Weasley était soignée. Il du redescendre dans la grande salle mais l'heure tardive lui épargna le gros des journalistes.

Il s'assit au chevet de la jeune fille, et lui prit la main. Les parents Weasley l'accueillirent chaleureusement comme à leur habitude, même si l'inquiétude figeait leurs traits et rendait le sourire de la matriarche crispé. Au bout de quelques instants, ils laissèrent le brun seul avec leur fille inanimée.

-Merlin Gin'... _soupira-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Mme Pomfresh._

-Mr Potter.

Elle le salua, et Harry fut soulagé de ne voir dans ses yeux uniquement une inquiétude professionnelle à l'égard des blessés.

-J'aurais du me douter que vous seriez là. Ginny Weasley est victime des effets de l'Avada qu'elle a contré. Même si la protection fut suffisante pour que le sort ne la tue pas, elle a tout de même endommagé la magie de Miss Weasley, l'affaiblissant au point qu'elle s'évanouisse. Sa magie forme un cocon protecteur avec ce qui lui reste. Il faut maintenant que tout cela se régénère. _Expliqua l'infirmière, répondant ainsi à la question muette du brun._

-Combien de temps il faudra, _demanda Harry._

 _-_ Je ne saurais vous le dire Mr Potter. Cela peut prendre un jour comme cela peut prendre un an. Dès que cela sera possible elle sera transféré à Ste Mangouste. Il va falloir être patient, _répondit-elle._

-La patience n'a jamais été mon fort... _maugréa le survivant._

-Je sais... s'amusa Pomfresh en lui pressant gentiment l'épaule avant de s'éloigner vers un autre patient.

Harry passa la nuit suivant la main dans celle de Ginny, a la couver du regard, tout en priant pour qu'elle se réveille vite.

A suivre...

* * *

Voila! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me le dire :)

On se retrouve vite pour le prochain chapitre, qui cette fois, traitera de Draco!

A bientôt!


End file.
